Cacophony
by asdfgjdksla
Summary: Bella Swan has finally gotten what she's always dreamed of: the chance to live on her own and be in control of her life. Her novel is nearing completion and her day job is in doing what she loves. So why does she still struggle with crippling insomnia?
1. Silver

**Cacophony**

Prelude: Silver

Summary: Bella Swan moves hundreds of miles away from the city that she called home to start a job that she's waited her whole life for. She considers her simple life perfect until she meets the beautiful and charming Edward Cullen, who shows her exactly what she's been yearning for for the past twenty four years of her life.

Silver.

Silver Insomnia.

The cacophony of colors that surrounded my day always came down to the beautiful, shimmering silver of sleeplessness on the subway train at four AM. From the dingy metal floor way underfoot, to the worn out seat that I was sitting in now, it was always silver.

And this was the seat I sat in every night.

My head bobbed lightly, tapping the headphones covering my ears against the glass windows. I twisted, leaning my overly warm face on its cool surface. The familiar cadences of some piano concerto washed over me, and again I was drawn to my contemplation of the color silver. It was cool really, icy in texture. Beautiful and mesmerizing.

It wasn't gaudy like gold, tacky like copper or cold like steel. Silver was filled with just the right amount of warmth and love. Silver was amazing.

My grey shoes (they were silver at one time I imagine, but they may have worn away in my tendency to drag my feet) swung inches from a glob of some unidentifiable substance. This was the subway of course, dirty and disgusting and overwhelmingly silent. No one but me and the homeless rode this early in the morning, and for that I was grateful.

I sighed and leaned my head back, humming along. The subway would come to a stop in exactly two minutes and twenty seven seconds. The doors would open and then close without mishap, and I would be left to my silver daydreams once more. Looking down at the laptop cradled in my arms, I grumbled softly to myself; this was the time I had allotted to working and I hadn't even written a word.

I opened it swiftly and checked the time. Thirty four seconds and the car would stop and open its doors. I smiled wryly and looked at the document before me.

How many times had I considered deleting this, giving up on it and everything it stood for? Two hundred pages of everything I had ever dreamed of, and with one click of a button it would all disappear. Of course I had hard copies littered throughout my house, but that thought failed to pass through my mind at that moment. Right now it was just me, the delete button, and my life's work.

The music stopped suddenly, followed by the screeching of the train on its tracks. As the doors opened, I was struggling to put the cd that was resting in my hand into my cluttered bag. Swearing softly as it started to roll away, I watched its progress until it hit the worn sneakers of another passenger.

My eyes traveled slowly up a long frame, covered in what looked like expensive jeans and a long coat over a white buttoned up shirt. As they got to the newcomer's face, all I could think was:

_Oh lord, this man is Silver._


	2. Green

**Cacophony **

Movement One: Green Eyes

I blinked, not sure if this was another of my ever popular nightly delusions. The ones where I would see various forms of godly beauty walk onto the subway and sweep me off my feet. Of course, my visions were never this beautiful.

I was never really that creative.

He looked just as surprised to see me there as I was to see him. He stood stalk still on the threshold of the door and peered into my eyes with no small amount of confusion and shock.

And recognition?

I coughed slightly, trying to alleviate the tension that had built up in the exchange. He blinked his piercing green eyes and shook his head as if to clear it. Looking down at the CD that had just hit his feet, a small crooked smile crawled lazily over his face. He leaned over to pick it up, messy copper locks falling in front of his face.

"Is this yours?" he asked quietly. His voice was smooth as velvet, and my heart stuttered helplessly at the sound. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He crossed the room in two long strides and sat down next to me. I looked around at the empty car and sighed, of course he would sit next to me. I just had to make a fool of myself with my exhausted babbling. He handed it to me with another smile.

"Why is it called 'Silver'?" he wondered aloud as his fingers brushed mine. A jolt of electricity ran through my arm and down to my toes. I shivered suddenly, and saw him momentarily tense.

"Because it is Silver," I mumbled unthinkingly. I mentally kicked myself. _Great going idiot. Now he's going to know you're crazy._ Instead, he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?"

I sighed of course, might as well explain it to him now that the cat was out of the bag. "It's my silver disk. The one I listen to when I cannot sleep and I need something to occupy my mind. It's full of pieces that remind me of the color silver, because silver is the color of sleeplessness." I put it into the case that was sitting next to me then pulled off the headphones that were wrapped around my neck. Might as well put them away since he seemed to be interested in conversation.

I looked over again and noticed how overwhelmingly beautiful he was. His skin looked flawless and he was slightly paler than the normal person. Of course, I wasn't one to talk on that front, being as unnaturally white as I stayed even after hours in the sun. There wasn't any sun in this city however.

He had slight dark circles under his eyes, and I had to laugh at that. It seemed I had found a kindred spirit.

"Oh goodness, how rude of me." I said, flustered. "My name is Isabella, Bella if you will." I held out a hand for him to shake. He smiled and took my hand in his, eliciting another shock, though slightly less surprising this time. He pressed his lips to the back of it and looked into my eyes.  
"Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

I blushed then, my cheeks heating up at the unexpected gesture.

"So," I said conversationally. "What are you doing awake at four in the morning, on a subway to nowhere?" He chuckled, a sound that made my breath catch. Looking around at the car, he smiled wryly.

"I'm headed back to my apartment, once this subway goes around full circle. I couldn't sleep and this seemed the perfect place to be alone and clear my head." he shook his head then, and sighed. "I didn't expect anyone else to be here actually. Maybe a hobo or two, but not a beautiful girl such as yourself." I blushed again and hung my head, but grinned nonetheless.

I was struck again by the nature of his unnaturally green eyes. Green was not normally a color I identified as fiery, but his eyes were intelligent and full of passion.  
"And you?" He asked suddenly, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Hnn..?" I said intelligently, drawing another laugh out of him.

"Why are you awake at this ungodly hour?"

I shrugged. "Same reason as you I suppose. I wanted to write a little bit before going to work. And anyways, I'm always here at four in the morning." A flash of intuition crossed his eyes, and he smiled widely.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, startling me. "I've seen you before then."

I laughed and gave him a doubtful look. Surely I would have remembered such a beautiful person? He gestured towards the window of the car next to us.

"I sit there normally, and I've seen you through the window. Almost every night you are here, typing away at that computer and talking to yourself." He smiled, an endearing smile that had my heart twisting. "I was trying to convince myself to come to talk to you, but I was too afraid. It seemed fate intervened." He looked pleased at that. I wondered why someone so obviously interesting would struggle to get the courage to talk to me, but I wasn't complaining. "So what are you typing?" He asked, looking down at the computer.

I flushed bright red and closed it partway. Disappointed, he looked up and gave me a regretful look.

"Sorry," he apologized. "That was unforgivably rude of me."

I shook my head. "No, not unforgivable. I just haven't shown anyone but my editor yet." He looked interested.

"An editor then? You're a writer?"

I grimaced slightly. "In my spare time," I looked over at him. "What do you do then?"  
His face lit up. "I'm a musician."

I looked at him incredulously. Of course this incredibly sexy man had to have the most alluring type of job out there. "What do you play?"

"The piano." he grinned. Obviously he was enjoying my reaction. I looked away. "In my spare time of course." I rolled my eyes. "Normally, I run a radio program." My heart sank. I was feeling extraordinarily insignificant. I told him this and he chuckled.

"I'm not all that interesting," I pressed and his chuckles stopped. He pressed a cool finger under my chin and lifted my face towards his.

"I find you extremely interesting" he breathed, the smell of him drifting around me. I breathed in and smiled slightly pulling my head away.

"well..thank you." I mumbled, looking out the window. It was my stop next, and I sighed in discontent. I couldn't very well stay on this subway for another go around. I hadn't even noticed, but we had come full circle by then. His stop was two stops away from mine, and I would be leaving this train in fifty seven seconds.

"Fifty five." he stated quietly, and I looked at him, startled. Could he read my mind? My head whirled at the possibility. He looked at me questioningly.

"Can you read my mind?" I gasped and he laughed, this time a real laugh, bell like in quality and excruciatingly beautiful.

"Until your stop." He clarified, and again I wondered how closely he had been watching me from that other car. "I know the times of all of the stops."

I stood in amazement, and he stood as well.  
"It was nice meeting you Bella." He stated clearly, looking down at me.

I smiled shyly as I walked towards the door. "Nice meeting you too Edward." I said as the doors started closing. Before they shut, I could just see his crooked grin as he waved me goodbye.

I contemplated the entire ride as I let myself into the building of my apartment. Opening my door, I was careful to not make any noise so not to disturb my light sleeping roommate. As I got myself ready for work the next day, the whole meeting took on a dreamlike quality to me.

I wondered then if he had been a delusion after all.

**Author's Note: I've decided to try a new story after all. This one will be more interesting, I swear. Next chapter is in Edward's Point of View. **

**Also, If you're Andrea: THIS STORY MIGHT HAVE SOME ROMANTIC SCENES. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, STOP READING NOW SO YOU WON'T GET ATTACHED TO THE STORY. Also, my love to you from home. Hope you're having fun in Norway.**


	3. Pink

**Cacophony**

Movement Two: Pink Sunrise

**(Edward's Point of View)**

A whole new meaning had come to the word insomnia this past week. I smirked at the noisy subway car as it screeched to a stop and opened its doors to me. I had been hopeful really, that this would be the day that I finally saw her again.

My face heated up in shame, I shouldn't be so disappointed.

Deciding to forgo the empty ache I felt in my chest that would invariably settle when I stepped into that car, I moved towards the exit of the station.

"Every night my Ass." I grumbled as I moved down the glimmering sidewalk. It was damp of course, and I looked at the cloud covered sky. Not one star.

Hell, I couldn't even see the moon.

The air smelled like morning dew, a rare scent for the center of the bustling city. Through the foggy haze I strode, a scowl on my face. A slight breeze ruffled my already disheveled hair and moved it in front of my eyes.

Shivering slightly, I pulled my black pea coat tighter around my chest. Why couldn't my meddling sister have chosen a coat that was less fashionable and more...

Warm? I told myself that I wouldn't be cold if I had just stayed on the subway like I had originally intended. I wouldn't be cold if she had been there either, but neither had worked out in the end.

I was obviously an Idiot. I had looked into the chance meeting as much more than it had been. I still felt her smooth skin against my lips, and her scent still lingered on the coat wrapped around my shoulders. She had haunted my every thought for the past week, and we had conversed for only a few minutes.

I turned the corner just as the sun peaked over the horizon. Sighing, I watched as the brief burst of sunlight was covered up by the ever present grey clouds. A pink hue settled over them and I smiled at the sight.

It was the color of a blush, staining pink over pale skin. Bella's pale skin as she looked down, embarrassed. The perfect warm pink of her rosy lips as she graced me with her beautiful smile.

My building appeared and I looked up at its plethora of windows. Some were curtained, some opened. Some held cheaply whirring window unit air conditioners. On the seventh floor (one floor above my new apartment, and somewhere nearby my sister's tiny apartment) I saw a figure standing in the window. A woman, it appeared. Leaning out and contemplating the sunrise, just as I had been moments before. I grinned and made my way through the doors. Waving at the dreary doorman sitting inside the door, I stood in wait for the elevator to take me to my room.

The new apartment (I couldn't call it home yet, not until I unpacked) still smelled like fresh paint. It was some calm, masculine color that Alice had said we would like. Of course she was right.  
One week in this place and I already knew I liked it more than the collection of apartments I had rented in the past few years. It felt more like my parent's home than any other I had found. It was larger than the last place, at least.

I wondered briefly if Jasper was here. I knew now that he was sleeping with my sister, even if they were keeping it a secret. Alice had always said it was too easy for me to read people. It was true of course, I had to admit that. I was sad though that they hadn't told me the good news yet. I knew they would with time.

I had known instantly that something had changed when Alice had suggested our move to her building. Now I was happy, I lived closer to both of my best friends: my sister and her secret beau.

And of course, my sister's elusive rommate. Alice's smirk whenever she talked about her was enough to worry me. She knew something I didn't and I would be damned if I could guess what it was.

I noticed then that I had been brushing my teeth for almost five minutes. I watched the toothpaste swirl down the drain, pink from a slight tinge of blood.

I could trust Alice, she was my sister. It was just that I always questioned her methods.

**(Bella's Point Of View)**

I questioned his sanity, standing there on the damp sidewalk staring off into the distance. Looking into the sunrise, I saw what had captivated his interest: a rosy hued sunrise. Quite beautiful, and a change from the dull grey I was used to.

"Bella?" Alice called from the doorway and I looked back at her reluctantly as he disappeared.

She held out a mug filled with coffee and I took it gratefully. I took a cautious sip, relishing in the warmth it provided.

"Long night?" She asked, studying my tired eyes and slumped shoulders.

I looked down at the creamy brown of the coffee and took in its rich aroma. Turning the mug in my hands, I smirked at the broken handle and chipped rose colored paint.

"You know it," I sighed, and she wrapped a tiny arm around my waist, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I grinned at her mischievously as a groggy "Alice" was heard from the direction of her bedroom.

"Long night?" I echoed, giggling. She blushed bright red, but a goofy grin spread over her face as her tired boyfriend appeared in the doorway, wearing little else but a pair of boxers. I took a moment to appreciate the view, as I knew Alice was from beside me.

He was beautiful, in his own type of way. Toned, but thin and long. His blond hair was rumpled, giving him a endearing look as he rubbed his bleary eyes. Alice punched me in the arm lightly for ogling, and I grinned as she disentangled herself from me and walked over to him.

I looked away as he leaned down pressing his lips to Alice's forehead. "Jazz," She breathed, and I coughed to hide my laugh.

It was always a little awkward for me when Jasper came over to spend the night. I knew that this was the only place they could go, because his roommate was Alice's ever elusive brother. Now they lived downstairs, but I had yet to meet this brother.

I had however, met her other brother. I smiled as I looked at his picture on the wall, grinning at me from behind a slightly smaller Alice. Beside him, stood another boy who I assumed to be the mystery man, the brother downstairs. His face was hidden though, and it looked like he was turned to someone off camera. His mickey ears were askew, like a strong wind had hit and he had been caught in it. Alice stood out in the picture of course, wearing a bright yellow dress that no one else on earth could have pulled off.  
I wondered, not for the first time, what her brother looked like. Did he look like Alice, small and fragile? I knew they were both adopted at a young age, but I really knew little else about him. Whenever asked, Alice would smile cryptically and tell me to wait until I met him. I had to survive story upon story of their precious 'Eddie' in childhood. I just wanted to get the meeting over with and finally let the mystery be solved.

Alice smacked me on the ass, breaking me out of my consideration of the picture hanging on the wall. She winked at me as I glared, and kissed my cheek. "You'll meet him sooner or later" she teased, and crawled on top of Jasper, who was laying on our worn leather sofa.

I chuckled and moved into our small kitchen, pulling out various pots and pans. "What do you want to break your fast?" I breezed as I searched through our fridge. I needed to shop for groceries today. I pressed my limp hair away from my face and pulled out a carton of eggs. "Omelette's sound good?"

Murmurs of assent could be heard from the other room, and I laughed again.

Cooking had always been calming to me, but I mostly did it out of necessity. My mother had been an adventurous cook while I was a child, and I had taken over the duty as soon as I was old enough to see over the stove. I cracked the eggs into a bowl and chopped up various vegetables, putting them into the pan that was heating up over the burner. I leaned back against the counter behind me as I waited for it to cook.

My mother was hundreds of miles away. I knew back in the sunny town of Jacksonville, Florida, she was probably humming along to classics and dusting the furniture haphazardly. I missed her more that I probably would admit out loud. She was beautiful and flighty, and before Alice, had been my only best friend.

Looking into the living room at the giggling Alice, sitting in front of the television watching cartoons, I was glad again that I had decided to do this. Moving out here after my stay at college had been the most terrifying thing I had ever done, but it was the best for everyone.

My mother, free from her guilt at leaving me all alone while she traveled with her new husband, was sure I had a place to stay and that I was on my own two feet. After two years in the rainy town of Forks with my father Charlie, I had been able to leave him in the capable hands of his fiancé Andrea. They lived close enough to visit periodically, and I was awaiting the decided date of their wedding.

Forks, Washington was where I had met Alice Cullen. She lived then with her mother and father on the outskirts of town. Her elder brothers were both in college then, and she was a senior in the small town high school. We had become fast friends after I had tripped over her and we had collapsed outside of the Spanish room, both late for class.

We moved on to college after that, both deciding to attend the prestigious Dartmouth University. My mother had been terrified, astounded that I had chosen to live so far away for college. She moved with me there, living nearby in the house that I shared with her and Alice together. We were like sisters, inseparable. Then she had met Phil, and her whole life changed. She was so in love, and so fast. Like a dream, she married him. By then, Alice and I had finished with our respective degrees, and had agreed that Seattle was the best city for us. My mother moved with Phil to Florida right before we left, and the parting had been filled with tears.  
And now we lived here, in our own apartment. We were on our own for the first time in our lives. Alice and I were glad to have chosen a place where family was very nearby. Her adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, had a house near my own in Forks. Our place was perfect, a mixture of my simplistic taste and Alice's fantastical design. The kitchen ("my own space" I had demanded, Alice was a wreck in the kitchen, so I had full design control in here) was a light blue and fully updated. Money was no issue for us now, not only because her family was extraordinarily well to do, but also because her job payed so well.

Alice was an up and coming fashion designer, and I was her constant Barbie doll. Her designs were unique, and sold for exorbitant amounts of money. I held my weight as well, with my job as a writer and editor paying more than I had ever imagined. It was my dream job, and I was payed very well for doing what I loved.

I cut up the finished omelet and placed the pieces on separate plates. Balancing them on my arms, I walked out to the small table in our living room and placed them down. Spinning around, I slipped and landed on my backside with an "Oof."

Alice chuckled as she pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and poured three glasses. We all sat down, relishing in the comfortable silence.

I looked at Alice dubiously as her grin became excited. "Today's the day!" she practically shouted, and I lauged.  
"The day for what?" I asked, clearing up the dishes. Jasper smiled quietly and pulled them from my hands, moving to the sink to wash. Thanking him, I turned to my small friend, who was practically humming with excitement.

"Everything!" She said cryptically and pulled me into my room. "You need to wear something beautiful today Bella! None of those baggy jeans and tee shirts that you call clothes." She started flinging the contents of my closet around, and threw a deep blue shirt into my face. Shrugging, I pulled off my tank top and changed into it. I rummaged around until I found a pair of black jeans and pulled them on too. Alice turned around and grinned slowly. "Perfect." She whispered and handed me a pair of high heels. I shook my head quickly, and pulled out a pair of converse instead. She sighed in resignation and ruffled my hair quickly.

I moved into the bathroom, brushing my teeth quickly. I decided to bother with a small amount of makeup. Smiling at my reflection in the mirror, I decided I looked pretty okay for today. I grabbed a muffin from the kitchen counter and wished Alice and Jasper a good day. I practically skipped down the hall. It was carpeted in some horrifying color of salmon, and for once, I didn't even grimace at the dingy copper elevator doors as they opened for me. I pressed the worn out button for the lobby and whistled to the music that was playing from my headphones. Taking a bite out of my muffins, I awaited the opening of the doors that the ding had just signified.

I moved swiftly out of the elevator even as the doors were opening, and I immediately found myself flat on the cool marble of the floor under a very warm person. I blushed and closed my eyes, praying to god that this was all a dream and that I was still sleeping.  
"Bella? Is that you? Oh my god Bella, are you okay?" Said a warm, musical voice, frantic with worry.

I peeked from under my eyelids, and immediately met the most beautiful pair of blazing green eyes.

**Author's Note: Yeah, that's right. I left you with that. Now I want some substantial reviews or I'll be sad. This story however, is my own. I won't just up and quit in the middle. Also, it won't be ridiculously long. Less than twenty chapters I'm sure. Tell me how you like it.**

**Need a Beta too. ASDFJKL;**


	4. Red

**Cacophony**

Movement Three: Red Blood

"Damn persistent delusions" I muttered and rubbed the back of my head. I found it to be slightly bloody, and swore to myself, trying not to breathe in the smell.

The last time I had smelled the scent of blood was my last year of high school in my biology class. I had fainted when the first drop fell from a poked finger. The smell, rusty and salty, made my stomach churn and my head grow dizzy. I couldn't even stand the scent of my own blood.

I did gasp though , when my hazy mind remembered why I had tripped in the first place. He was keeling next to me, his eyes frantic with worry. I grinned weakly at him, and attempted to sit up. He placed a hand on my shoulder, pressing me down gently. His other hand cradled the back of my head, and he winced as he felt the blood.

"Bella?" he murmured and I felt my consciousness slipping.

"Take me upstairs please, Alice will know what to do." I tried to alleviate his fears through the haze of nausea. "This happens all of the time. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault at all. I'm in room forty two. No hospitals though."

I didn't know if he heard me, but his gaze turned affectionate. "Sleep Bella," he whispered, and I let the darkness consume me.

**(Edward's Point of View)**

"Alice...happens all of the time..worry...room 42...no hospitals," she tired to say, and I looked at her in shock. She was injured, bleeding profusely, and trying to alleviate my worry? Her blood was on my hand now, and was dripping lightly onto the white marble floor. The red of her blood was such a contrast to the cool, pristine marble. I felt sickened that I had been the one to cause her such pain. All I knew was that I had to get her to somewhere to help her, and quickly.

Then it hit me, she had mentioned Alice. _Bella,_ of all people, was my sister's roommate. It was unmistakable now that I considered it. She looked just like the young child I had seen in the photographs hanging on the walls. She drifted in consciousness for a second breathing out slowly, and I was hit by a wave of her unique scent. It was floral almost, enticing and not at all like a perfume or a soap.

She obeyed as I told her to sleep, and I swung her gently into my arms. She felt right in my arms, small and perfect. Her arms automatically wound around my neck, pulling her closer to my heart. Cradling her to my chest for a second, I considered where I should go.

The hospital was the obvious choice, but it was too far. At least seven blocks, and I could not call a cab at this hour of the day. I at least had to find something to stop the bleeding before Bella lost too much blood. Even now, she was too pale, paler than before. I made the choice then, moving as quickly as I could toward the elevator without jostling her.

I opened the door of the apartment with unneeded force. I was eternally grateful for Alice for giving me the key the previous day. Rushing into the main room, I lay her down on the kitchen counter.

"Alice!" I bellowed into the apartment, and she rushed out of her bathroom, bandages in hand.  
"I knew something like this would happen today! Thank god you found her Edward!" Alice was already at Bella's side. I stood away slightly, watching her eyes twitch behind closed eyelids. She looked exhausted, dark circles under her beautiful eyes and she just exuded weariness.

"The butterfly stitches are under the counter," She said hoarsely, and Alice scrambled to get them.

"Lift her up," Alice commanded. I obeyed, holding her small frame steady as my sister gently cleaned out the wound.

Bella turned to look at me, brown eyes half lidded. "Head wounds bleed a lot," She grinned halfheartedly. "I don't have a concussion though." Alice shushed her and finished up her bandaging.

She pulled me aside. "Can you stay with her today? I have a big deadline, my fashion show is Saturday."

For once, I thanked every God I knew of that my boss was my own best friend. He would let me off of the hook for today, if he knew that Alice wanted him to. I nodded excitedly and she grinned.

"Don't forget Edward, humans need to eat." Alice teased and I glared at her. "Have fun,"

Winking at Bella, who was blushing slightly now that her color had returned, Alice skipped from the apartment.

I turned to Bella now, and was horrified to find that she was trying to climb down from the counter. "Wait!" I called and moved in a few quick strides to her side. I picked her up again, swinging her off of the counter and pulling her into the living room.

"I can walk you know, my legs aren't broken." She pouted, arms automatically winding around my neck. I grinned crookedly at her she pointed towards her room, a dazed look on her face.

"What does she mean, 'Humans need to eat,'" Bella asked. I knew my smile had grown exponentially the amount of time she spent in my arms. I probably had a crazy looking grin now.

"She's just making fun of me." I sighed, and willed her to forget it. She glared for a second, then it looked like she was distracted.

"Um..." She started, looking around. "You can put me down on the bed." We were standing in a mostly empty dark blue room. A very out of place rocking chair sat unused in the corner of the room. I strode over to the small bed and pulled back the covers, setting her down gently between the sheets. Pulling them up, I watched her stifle a yawn.

"Could you...just push play?"she asked tiredly and I nodded, searching around for a CD player. Under the papers on the desk sat an old boom box, paused. I opened the disk compartment, and looked down at the title of the CD. It was a burnt one, and all it said was Green in an endearing untidy scrawl.

Pressing play, I listened in awe as the all too familiar sounds of Debussy filled the dark room.  
"Clair de Lune?" I asked, astounded. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"It's one of my favorites."

I watched as she was lulled to sleep by the familiar cadences. Her face turned up into a soft smile, and she burrowed farther into the sheets.

**(Bella's Point of View)**

I awoke what must have been a short time later, and Edward was asleep in the rocking chair he had pulled up next to my bed. I smiled at the view, and tugged at his arm. He awoke and looked up at me with bleary eyes. I tugged him towards the bed and patted the space next to me. He looked confused for a second, but as he understood, a slight blush tinted his face. He looked at me questioningly and I smiled.

"It's the least I could do, you carried me up the stairs." I really just wanted to test my newest theory. With him in the room, I had slept better than I had in the last seven years. He grinned tiredly and I scooted over to make room. The bed was small, so he had to climb over me to lay on the other side.

Awkwardly, he tried to keep himself from touching me. He lay there, probably uncomfortable for a few minutes before I sighed exasperatedly. I pulled his arm from his side and wrapped it around my own waist, pressing myself closer to enjoy the warmth he let off. I was freezing, although I didn't want to admit it to anyone.

He gave off a subtle scent that drove my mind wild. I had barely noticed it on the train, and before when he had been carrying me I had been too distracted. Now, laying so close to him, I could barely think straight. As I felt his breathing even out, I smiled and snuggled myself in.

I could feel his breaths on the back of my neck, making my entire body tingle. Soon though, the steady lullaby of his heartbeat and breathing, mixed with his masculine warmth made me drift off into a deep and heavy slumber. As I closed my eyes, I saw the bloodstain on his pale hands, red and barely there.

This red was comforting, like the presence behind me as he slept. I have never appreciated the red of blood more in my entire life.

**Author's Note: Well, that ending was a little morbid. But I want everyone to know that blood means life, not just death. So...anyone reading this? I mean, five reviews thus far. Woo hoo. Thank you to all that reviewed though. You're awesome. **

Sorry about the short chapters. Someday, I will learn how to make my chapters long and not so stupid.


End file.
